The present invention relates to the field of remote-retrieval devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for the remote retrieval of ferromagnetic objects by magnetic attraction.
When working, it is often the case that a part or tool will be dropped. Such a dropped object will often come to rest in an area not readily accessible without difficulty or excessive effort. For example, while cutting and forming a vent flashing during the construction of a roof, the worker may drop the flashing (or the cutters) off the roof. The worker would then be obliged to climb down to retrieve the dropped object, then climb back up to the roof to continue the work. This action represents a radical interruption of the work in progress.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool for the retrieval of a dropped object without necessitating radical interruption of the work in progress.
Conventional magnetic remote-retrieval devices are known to those skilled in the prior art. However, such conventional devices suffer from two primary drawbacks, insufficient reach and insufficient magnet strength. Devices with a reasonable reach, i.e., with extensible members of a reasonable length, are awkward to carry. That is, such devices fit conveniently into neither a pocket nor an apron, and occupy an inordinate amount of space in a toolbox. As a result, such devices are rarely carried, hence not present when an object is dropped. Having to fetch the device is itself a radical interruption of the work in progress. Such devices are useful, therefore, only when an object is dropped into an otherwise inaccessible location, such as inside a wall.
For those devices designed to fit conveniently into a toolbox, the dimensions of the extensible member are such that only a short reach, typically under three feet, is feasible. Also, the scale of dimensions necessitates the use of a small, hence relatively weak, magnet. Such devices are only useful for small objects (nuts, bolts, etc.) dropped into relatively close otherwise inaccessible areas, such as inside a half wall or into a close corner.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool for the retrieval of an object of reasonable mass over a considerable distance, often greater than ten feet, without necessitating radical interruption of the work in progress.
It is only when the retrieval distance is small, e.g., a few feet down inside a wall, that retrieval may be accomplished through a typical prior-art magnetic or mechanical retrieval wand. Even this, however, requires that the wand be at hand. Such wands are typically of the xe2x80x9cpencilxe2x80x9d variety when not extended. In theory, a pencil-type device would be easily carried in a pocket or apron. In practice, however, spaces for pencils and other thin clip-on devices are at a premium. The result is that the worker would typically carry such a device in a toolbox, not a pocket. This necessitates that the worker fetches the device from the toolbox, often not proximate the worksite, to effect the retrieval.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool for the retrieval of a dropped object, wherein the device is of a small enough size to be carried without becoming a burden or annoyance to the worker, without displacing another tool, and possessing an extensive reach and a reasonable lifting capacity.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that a magnetic remote-retrieval device is provided.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a device is provided that incorporates an easily carried magnetic gripping head for attachment to a retractable measuring tape.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a method of remotely retrieving an object is provided.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a device for the retrieval of a ferromagnetic object from a remote area by magnetic attraction. The device incorporates a housing having a plurality of faces, having a first opening in a first one of those faces, and having a second opening in a second one of those faces, and a magnet contained within the housing.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in another form by a method for the remote retrieval of an object having a ferromagnetic portion by a magnetic remote-retrieval device having a magnetic gripping head and a retractable tape measure. The method includes the operations of fastening the magnetic gripping head to the tape measure, extending a blade of the tape measure to cause the magnetic gripping head to approach the object, capturing the object with the magnetic gripping head, retracting the blade of the tape measure, and retrieving the object.